Mobile codes, also known as mobile barcodes, are an emerging technology in the mobile space. Mobile electronic devices, such as mobile telephones including cameras may be used to acquire an image of a one or two dimensional mobile code which may then be processed (hereinafter referred to as resolution, resolving, and the like) to extract data embedded therein in a particular format. Mobile codes may be configured in different ways, for example as “direct” mobile codes and “indirect” mobile codes. In the case of direct mobile code resolution, the data that the mobile electronic device determines from the image may then be displayed or otherwise used by the mobile electronic device. In the case of indirect mobile code resolution, the mobile code symbology contains an identifier which is determined by the mobile electronic device and sent to a network resource for resolution. Responsive to receiving a communication with the identifier from the mobile electronic device the network resource then replies with content, an action to take on the content, or both. The data resolved (i.e., decoded) from a mobile code or retrieved from a Mobile Code Server is referred to as resolved content or dataset.